The present invention generally pertains to management of chronic conditions, in particular chronic conditions that are treated utilizing administration of pharmaceutical or other therapeutic compounds.
While medical treatments utilizing administration of pharmaceutical or therapeutics are widespread, the effectiveness of a given treatment may vary widely from patient to patient, particularly when administered over a long period of time for treatment of a chronic condition. Even when the efficacy of a given treatment has a high degree of predictability in most patients, the success of treatment may still vary considerably based on the patient's compliance with the prescribed treatment as well as the ability of the physician to prescribe an appropriate treatment regimen for a given patient. In addition, certain chronic conditions may vary in intensity over time and patients may experience occasional relapse or an increase in symptoms that require changes in treatment. It can often be difficult to recognize these periods of relapse or increase in symptoms before their effects are full-blown causing escalating symptoms or prolonged periods of relapse unnecessarily. These difficulties can become even more problematic when the effect of a treatment and associated pharmaceutical or therapeutic is less predictable, or vary considerably between patients.
Given the complexities and challenges posed by conventional treatments utilizing administration of pharmaceuticals, there exists a need to improve treatment management of chronic conditions. There further exists a need to provide a means to prevent relapse of the chronic condition.